Joss Joiner
Name: Joss Joiner Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Woodwork, Reading, Plants Appearance: Joss is 5'11" and weighs near 170 lbs. He isn't muscular or fat, with his arms and legs in an average, healthy condition. His hands are rough and slightly callused and his feet are similar on the bottom while smooth on the top. His European heritage gives him a peachy skin tone, tanned from his work in the garden, while his arms and legs have a light layer of hair on them. His round head bottoms out with an angular jaw line and cleft chin. His mouth rests at the neutral point between a smile and frown. His nose is slightly marred by a few scars from splinters but nothing serious. His brown eyes have an air of playfulness in them as he watches others with them. His brown hair is unkempt and short, often underneath a dark green cap with a blue bill. He wears blue jeans almost all the time with a black leather belt firmly cinched on the waist. His black sneakers show some wear already from his hobbies but are fairly new. His white undershirt lies beneath a shirt with a decal of a forest on it. Biography: Joss was born to his parents Edison and Grace on October 5th, 1990. His parents were accomplished carpenters who made furniture for a living and were well known through-out the county for their works and in high demand. While they did their best to balance their work with family, it was often Joss' sister Emily who took care of him as he got older since she was seven years his senior. Emily didn't mind taking care of her little brother, but she did try and teach him some lessons on being self-sufficient as she couldn't always take care of him as they got older. Despite their work keeping them busy, the siblings both admired their parents' skills as their house was mostly furnished by their creations. As he grew, Joss decided to work on smaller crafts made from the scrap-wood left over. He learned the basics from his parents and refined his techniques using various books from the library. While Joss' first projects were nothing of note, a keen eye for detail and a focused determination enabled him to start making sellable pieces in middle school. His little knick-knacks soon became part of the family's sold wares, but only to a limited extent as not to hinder his school-work. When his sister Emily came back from her first year of college as Joss finished sixth grade, she brought home her boyfriend Yosuke, a Japanese transfer student staying for the break. He smirk when Joss introduced himself and called Joss "Jojo". When Joss asked why, Yosuke got out of his backpack a volume of a manga called "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure". As Yosuke explained the story and the differences between American and Japanese comic books, Joss quickly became a fan of the English translated manga available and kept his new nickname even after Yosuke had left. Aside from manga, Joss also enjoyed reading in general. Expanding upon his love of wood, he started learning more and more about the trees and plants that make up the land. This culminated in a small garden he started during his freshman year of highschool along with him being able to avert some close calls when his friends tried to eat poisonous berries or jump into a grove of oak trees surrounded by poison oak. Something he had difficulty just figuring out from books was his blossoming sexuality. In sophmore year he realized he was gay and came out to his parents and sister who were very accepting. All they saw was just a different side to the son they always loved. He's open about it at school but isn't letting it define him. Although if you call it straight acting he'd likely sigh and move on without making a big deal out of it. Today, Joss is a highly successful student of Bayview Secondary School. He is a member of the anime/manga club, gardening club, the GLBT alliance, and is a set designer/workshop member for Bayview's high school productions and other student projects. In general he keeps to himself and his friends from his clubs and watches over them like a hawk. He is still somewhat popular due to his openess of his sexuality as well as the beauty of his works, resulting in several date invitations and work requests in his locker a week. The latter he gladly does for the challenges the various requests provide but mostly ignores the former since he isn't really interested right now. He's mainly concentrated on joining his parents in making furniture and also someone who can just come up and show him what they've got to offer instead of just putting it on a piece of paper after going through several edits. He's also been working on a project for his family to see at the end of the year after graduation. Advantages: Adept at handling both wood and the tools to manipulate it. His eye for details and extreme focus might pull through some spots that seem hopeless and would cause others to panic. His love of reading has gotten him a well developed brain that is decently versed in most subjects, especially plants. Disadvantages: He is very trusting of his friends which could easily be used against him. Being faced with little adversity growing up might make the nightmares of the island too much for him to handle. Without an easily learned weapon or a woodcrafting tool he'll likely be left with only his brains to save himself since he's not that impressive physically. Designated Number: Male student no. 128 --- Designated Weapon: Camo Gear Conclusion: Well, B128 didn't exactly receive a woodcrafting tool or an easily learned weapon, but at least he can blend in with the trees! The above biography is as written by Whirlpool531. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Whirlpool531 Kills: None Killed By: N/A, Escaped Collected Weapons: Camo Gear (assigned), Sledgehammer (dropped by Celeste Beaumont) Allies: Jay Holland, John Smith, Sunil Savarkar, Acacia Salinger, Roman Jackson, Simon Telamon, Brendan Wallace, Saul Fetteralf Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Joss started his game not very gracefully, drawing the attention of Maria Santiago, Jay Holland, and John Smith by falling over Maria's bag. Fortunately for him, when Maria and Jay went to investigate the noise, Jay recognized his friend and, after some friendly conversation, they went back to meet up with John, only for Jay to spot him talking to the recently-arrived Sunil Savarkar and pull his gun reflexively on him. Fortunately, Jay's gun was unloaded, but John was spooked by Jay's actions and raised his own weapon, a fully loaded shotgun. Stepping between the two men, Joss managed to pacify them before any conflict stirred, and with his encouragement, the four men formed an uneasy alliance to search for Maria, who'd slipped away from the group when the conflict had erupted. The four of them followed her through the forest to the Ranger's Station, discovering her body a short distance from the clearing, along with her killer, Jacquard Broughten. Jay immediately bolted in terror and the group, minus Jay, let "Jackie" go. Two days later, the three men had taken up residence in the Sawmill's bunkhouse. Uneasy about his current weapon, Joss suggested creating weapons from nearby materials, only to receive a snide comment from Sunil. Stressed out and guilt-ridden, Joss reacted strongly to this, shouting at Sunil and threatening to leave, even going so far as to shout at Celeste Beaumont and Kayla McArthur for making noise outside. As fate would have it, Roman Jackson was nearby, trying to fend off a moth. This startled John, who fired at Roman with his shotgun, scaring off Kayla and Celeste, the latter of which left behind a sledgehammer that Joss would take for himself. But before that, both John and Sunil would go their separate ways, leaving Joss with Roman and his friend Acacia Salinger. With the help of the recently-arrived Simon Telamon, they helped Roman inside, and the four of them spent the night inside the bunkhouse. The next day, Joss, Roman, and Acacia moved into the woods, only for Roman to collapse from his wound. His sister Alex and Jessica Pentangeli heard Roman's cries, and met up with the three. As they made camp that night, Joss was woken by Acacia, who apologized to him for her mercy killing of Roman and then departed. Distressed, Joss left a note for Alex to explain what happened and then snuck off alone, shortly coming across Brendan Wallace, disoriented from accidentally discharging his weapon. They were soon joined by Saul Fetteralf, and the three of them camped out for the evening. Brendan departed in the morning, and Joss and Saul went together to the Warehouse, where they suddenly came upon the mutilated body of Marco Stonecastle. Disgusted, Saul vomited into a nearby bush, attracting the attention of Felicia Carmichael and Jason Harris. Noticing other students approaching, and feeling quite vulnerable as a result, Saul and Joss beat a hasty retreat, taking a short rest a short distance outside of the Lighthouse. Noticing Sarah Tan in the Lighthouse, Joss went over to her and succeeded in calming her down. Together, the three of them went to the beach, where the STAR rescue attempt was taking place. While Joss and Sarah boarded the boat, Saul stayed to find a friend, and to that end, Joss lent him Celeste's sledgehammer. He would not see his friend again. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Joss' name was an intentional homage to the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure series and its theme of having the main protagonists all being nicknamed "Jojo". Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Joss, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Whistle While You Whittle *"A wretched hive of scum and villainy?" "Worse, high school students." V4: *I'll Need A Saviour *One of Three *Living In The Aftermath *Instinct *Birdland *Legoland Empire *You Are On a Rock Floating Through Space *The Cavalry Arrives Post-Game: *Have It Your Way *Final Fates Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Joss Joiner. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *While Joss was interesting as a character, he really didn't do much besides act friendly and caring towards people. He was a good character, but not a very fun one to read. -- Blastinus *For a handler's first and only character, Joss is, I think, quite impressive. He didn't do too many things, but he was nice and grounded and generally a pretty cool guy. That doesn't sound like much, but it's a fairly rare thing to see, especially in a handler's only character. Joss was a kid I was genuinely happy to see make it out of SOTF okay, especially since he was mostly mentally and emotionally intact. I do really wish we'd seen more of him afterwards, though; his Final Fates write-up is nice, but I quite liked seeing the survivors' lives play out, and Jojo didn't go that far with his stuff. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors